


Noises in the Night

by IlluminousVeneer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Hotel Sex, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminousVeneer/pseuds/IlluminousVeneer
Summary: Kakashi had the best intentions. He wouldn’t outright admit it, but he was worried that two of his genin were in trouble. Busting into their motel room into the middle of the night and catching them like that…well, they do say the road to hell is paved with good intentions. [RequestFic]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story! Sorry it took me a few weeks to do! Exams suck, but hopefully you enjoy this piece as much as I enjoyed writing it :) 
> 
> The request was:
> 
> "Please do another threesome with kakashi naruto and sasuke. Naruto wakes both his teammate and sensei with a blowjob. Then naruto ends up being double penetrated by sasuke and kakashi. Also please add alot of dirty talk and name calling < 3"
> 
> If you have any requests, please submit them to illuminousveneer.tumblr.com :)

It was five minutes to midnight when Kakashi heard sounds coming from the room next door. The silver haired jounin’s first thought was that Sakura was in trouble but then he realized that the sounds were not coming from her room. The sounds were coming from Naruto and Sasuke’s room. The older man jumped from his bed and pressed his ear against the thin wall separating his room from the room shared by the two genin. He heard grunting and struggling, as if there was some type of brawl happening. A shiver snaked down the man’s spine as his bare torso leaned against the cold wall—his sweatpants and boxers only giving him a feeling of warmth in the nippy air that the motel provided.

 

Earlier that day, Team 7 had apprehended a caravan robbery. It was a relatively simple mission, obviously. Perhaps it was the years of traumatic experience or the fatigue but Kakashi couldn’t help but feel like there was supposed to have been one more robber in the group. They had tied up eleven rogue ninjas and sent them away to the local law enforcements, but Kakashi couldn’t fight the feeling that there had been twelve ninja at one point during the battle. What had happened to the last one?

 

So naturally, hearing noises of struggle coming from the room of his two inexperienced (well, relatively) genin—along with the nagging paranoia that there was a ninja out for revenge—Kakashi decided to investigate. Opening the window in his motel room, Kakashi shivered again before jumping out into the brisk autumn air, landing precisely on a branch and using his chakra to balance his weight. He jumped toward another tree that faced directly into the room beside him. Learning forward, Kakashi peered through the glass to assess if there was any imminent danger.

 

Little had Kakashi realized, though, that he had just walked into a primal and rough altercation between Sasuke and Naruto.

 

* * *

 

“No!” Naruto exclaimed, leaning against the wall as Sasuke leapt toward him. Naruto was dressed only in his orange plaid boxers, his bare body shivering. Likewise, Sasuke was dressed only in a pair of black boxer-briefs and the other boy extended his arms to the wall, effectively trapping Naruto. The onyx-haired ninja stared into the electric blue eyes of the blond ninja.

 

“A bet is a bet, Naruto.” Sasuke whispered. Despite his stoic face, the Uchiha’s pupils were dilated and his breathing was hitched. “I won.”

 

“Y-Yeah, but how was I supposed to know what you wanted?” Naruto yelped. Sasuke sniggered, taking one of his arms and running his finger down Naruto’s bare chest. Sasuke maintained eye contact as he circled Naruto’s erect nipples with his fingers, pinching them a few times to make the blond moan. Naruto’s moans only grew louder as Sasuke’s hands outlined the traces of developing muscles in Naruto’s abdomen and reached around his navel, circling his bellybutton. Finally, Sasuke’s hand reached down and squeezed the obvious bulge in Naruto’s boxers.

 

“I took out more ninja during the mission than you did.” Sasuke whispered. “So now you have to do what I say.” Naruto squirmed a bit as Sasuke pumped his hard member a few times.

 

“B-But…if I won, I was just going to make you buy me ramen for a month.” Naruto panted, leaning his head back against the wall. Sasuke then removed his hands from Naruto’s bulge and moved forward, pressing his hard bulge against Naruto’s bulge. The friction of rubbing their bare chests together and their erections against each other was slowly starting to overcome Naruto’s inhibitions.

 

“Well, looks like you need to try harder, next time.” Sasuke whispered. Naruto remained silent—for once—and watched breathlessly as Sasuke ran his hands over Naruto’s tight, slim body. Sasuke squeezed the modest biceps on both arms. He ran his hands over Naruto’s chest and stomach again, letting his fingers mingle above the rapidly beating heartbeat that Naruto was exhibiting. Finally, bending down a bit, Sasuke extended his tongue forward and started to lick around Naruto’s nipple, biting it and nibbling on the tiny nub. As Naruto moaned, Sasuke’s hand went down to Naruto’s bulge against and squeezed it. Not before long, an evil grin spread across Sasuke’s face as he pulled back and bumped his fist against Naruto’s shoulder.

 

“I want you to get on the bed and suck my cock.” Sasuke moaned, his voice trembling a bit as he tried to sound as assertive as possible. Naruto submissively listened, sliding away from the wall and jumping onto the bed, rotating his body to face the Uchiha. Sasuke wiped his mouth and grinned as he lecherously approached his teammate.

 

“Lean back so your head is dangling off the edge of the bed.” Sasuke commanded. Naruto simply listened, mumbling a bit as he scooted around on the bed until he was lying on his back, his head unsupported by the bed and leaning down toward the floor.

 

Sasuke jumped onto the bed, slipping out of his briefs as he navigated his position on the bed. Hesitating for a moment, Sasuke bundled his underwear into a fist and stuffed it into Naruto’s face.

 

“How does that smell like? Smelling someone who is better than you in every way possible?” Sasuke said in a low voice. Naruto struggled to breathe for a few moments before letting in the musky scent of the briefs on his face.

 

“F-Fuck…Sasuke…” Naruto moaned. Sasuke grinned as he hooked his legs around Naruto’s torso and scooted his groin toward Naruto’s head. Throwing off the briefs on Naruto’s face, Sasuke met him with the sight of his hardened cock. Naruto’s eyes widened—Sasuke’s cock was so much bigger than his.

 

“Never seen a dick that big before, huh?” Sasuke smirked, ruffling Naruto’s hair as he moved forward so that his balls were on Naruto’s throat and the underside of his cock was dripping over Naruto’s face.

 

“Wrap your fingers around it, dobe.” Sasuke ordered as Naruto listened, wrapping his fingers around the cock in front of him and stroking it slowly.

 

“Suck my dick, Naruto.” Sasuke whispered as the lust was started to get to him. Naruto wouldn’t admit it, but he was mad with excitement as he had never felt so turned on before in his life. He stuck his tongue out and started licking Sasuke’s massive cock, licking every inch of the flesh that he could until he finally wrapped his lips around the head and took the raven-haired ninja into his mouth.

 

“Oh yeah…Naruto, that feels so good. Putting your big mouth to a good use.” Sauske said in a low voice. Naurto simply moaned through the long cock in his mouth as he couldn’t take his eyes off of Sasuke who had never looked sexier in front of him before. As Naruto started to suck harder, he used his free hands to run over Sasuke’s torso to rub his hard chest and well-defined abs for a young genin.

 

“You wanna worship me, don’t you?” Sasuke scowled at Naruto. “You like sucking my cock, don’t you?”

 

While there was a sense of humiliation filling Naruto’s face, he couldn’t help but enjoy it. Sasuke bit his lip as he scooted to the edge of the bed and pulled his dick up out of the way so his ball sack hung in front of Naruto’s face. Glaring hungrily at the balls, Naruto started licking the sack all around, tasting Sasuke’s sweat and inhaling the musky scent coming from the other boy’s crotch. The feeling of being at Sasuke’s mercy was exhilarating for Naruto.

 

“Open up and take them, you little slut.” Sasuke growled, trying to mimic the language he had seen in some of those videos that were in the restriction section at that one movie shop. Naruto opened up as wide as he could and Sasuke lowered his sack right into Naruto’s mouth. Naruto sucked and licked as Sasuke started to lightly jab his fists into Naruto’s abdomen.

 

“Suck those balls, suck them!” Sasuke moaned in a hoarse voice.

 

“Mmm-hmmm” Naruto moaned, muffled through Sasuke’s sack. Grunting in pain as Sasuke pinched one of his nipples, Naruto directed Sasuke’s dick back into his mouth. Then, Sasuke had an idea.

 

Sasuke moved his hips up and down, plunging himself deeper into Naruto’s mouth to hit the back of his throat. His balls were slapping against Naruto’s chin as saliva started to leak out of Naruto’s abused lips. The blond started to gag and choke on Sasuke’s cock—but he still felt like he was in paradise.

 

“God, that throat is tight for someone who won’t ever stop talking.” Sasuke growled. He pulled himself out and slapped his dick on Naruto’s face a few times, as if mocking him. Finally, he reached behind Naruto’s head and pulled his face back onto his dick. “Open up, whore.” Sasuke commanded.

 

As Naruto opened his mouth, Sasuke thrust in nearly all the way which almost cut off the air in Naruto’s circulation. Choking, Naruto looked up with glistening eyes at Sasuke’s face as the ceiling was starting to dissociate into a blurry mosaic of colors. Sasuke’s teeth were bared in a snarl which somehow turned on Naruto even more.

 

“You’re so fucking hot, Naruto.” Sasuke panted and gripped the back of Naruto’s head again to start face-fucking him again. Sasuke pressed the knuckles of his other hand into the top of Naruto’s head which were sharp. Naruto liked it.

 

Deeper and deeper, Sasuke thrust himself until finally, his balls were resting against Naruto’s chin. All of his cock had been buried in Naruto’s mouth and down his throat. Sasuke held himself there and gave a few short thrusts. Just as Naruto thought he would suffocate, Sasuke threw Naruto’s head back. Naruto’s head nearly dropped toward to the ground as he coughed and retched, tears flowing from his eyes. Turning away, Naruto quickly wiped them.

 

Naruto thought he heard snickering and glanced at Sasuke who looked a bit alarmed as well. Both genin turned toward the source of the sound and saw a half-naked Kakashi-sensei standing in front of them in his boxers. A very noticeable bulge was tenting from the older man’s crotch.

 

“I didn’t realize we had a little fuck-toy on the team.” Kakashi murmured. Every fiber of his being was telling him that this was wrong—that this boy was his student and the son of his teacher—but Naruto looked _so fucking sexy_ with his red lips wrapped around Sasuke’s cock. Eventually, Kakashi couldn’t watch passively anymore and had to take advantage of what Naruto was offering. So he snuck into the room and threw off his sweatpants, leaving him in his boxers.

 

Kakashi decided to take charge and motioned for Sasuke to get off Naruto’s chest. Naruto let out a sharp exhale as his breathing struggled to return to normal. The blond boy tried to get up to say something, but Kakashi held him down on the bed.

 

“Sasuke, buddy, come here. I want you to taste Naruto’s ass. Put your tongue in him.” Kakashi ordered. Naruto froze as he felt even more humiliated by the fact that his teammate and teacher were treating him like some toy to be used and played with. But the moan he let out betrayed his anguish as the feeling of being dominated felt so good.

 

Sasuke didn’t hesitate. He spread Naruto’s ass cheeks and revealed Naruto’s tight little hole. Looking at Kakashi for a moment for reassurance, Kakashi grabbed the back of Sasuke’s head and pushed him down toward Naruto’s ass. Sasuke then started to fuck Naruto with his tongue, jutting in and out of the tight hole. As Naruto let out passionate moans, Kakashi went to the front of Naruto that was still dangling off of the bed.

 

Without a word, Kakashi grabbed Naruto’s face and presented him with a passionate kiss, invading the smaller boy’s mouth with his tongue. Naruto was deriving incredible pleasure from having his incredibly sexy sensei and his sexy teammate at both ends.

 

“Sasuke, I want to watch you play with Naruto.” Kakashi purred. Sasuke obediently listened and grabbed Naruto from his position and laid him on his back where his head was lifted by the pillows.

 

Sasuke put two of his fingers into his mouth, wetting them with his saliva.  When they were

sufficiently moist, Sasuke started fingering his teammate without abandon. He fucked Naruto’s tight ass, letting his fingers explore the ring of muscle that tried to restrict what entered.  He was so caught up in the play that he decided he wanted to try sucking Naruto's erect cock.  He easily fit the head into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the head, letting it run between the skin.

 

In response, Naruto was writhing in complete erotic joy.  He looked over and saw his sensei leaning against the wall.  Kakashi had taken off his boxers and was openly jacking his cock.  It was leaking copious amounts of clear pre-cum, the taste that Naruto remembered so well from Sasuke’s cock. He was so turned on with Sasuke finger fucking him and sucking him and even more so that his sensei was enjoying this live performance.

 

Sasuke pulled his mouth off the rigid cock. "How do my fingers feel in your ass, Naruto?" he asked breathlessly.

 

"So fucking good, Sasuke.  Keep fucking me.  Keep using my hole.  You're so

fucking hot." Naruto's words sounded more like whining moans but Sasuke was encouraged by

them.  He put his teammate’s cock back into his mouth, never missing a beat as he finger fucked his ass.

 

Kakashi continued to jack off. One hand traveled north, rubbing his own cut abs.  Kakashi knew he had a beautiful, built body and took great pleasures in enjoying it and showing it off to others.  He put three fingers into his mouth, letting them get wet before he used them

to start tweaking his nipples.

 

Naruto was watching his sensei and decided to move this to the next level.

 

"Come here, Sensei," Naruto asked.  "I want your cock in my mouth.”

 

Kakashi didn't hesitate.  Sasuke took his mouth off of Naruto's cock and watched the elder man approach the bed.  Kakashi slapped Sasuke on the ass as he climbed onto the bed.

 

“You’re fucking hot, Sasuke.” Kakashi whispered as he approached Naruto, leaving a smile on Sasuke’s stoic face. Naruto's mouth was wide open, waiting to be fucked.  Sasuke went back to work, adding a third finger to Naruto’s ass and putting his mouth back onto his cock.  Sasuke had never sucked a dick before but he found it to be exciting and like the light liquid that Naruto put into his mouth.

 

Kakashi straddled his student’s face, pushing about half of his dick into Naruto's mouth.  Naruto's eyes started almost immediately watering as his mouth was filled and his gag reflex almost kicked in.  Kakashi reached down, wiping the tears away from his student’s eyes and continuing to piston in and out of the young mouth.

 

Naruto was in heaven, feeling completely used as all of his holes were stuffed with some appendage or another.  He had never dreamed that this could have happened. 

 

Kakashi could sense Sasuke’s desperation as he continued to suck at Naruto’s cock. Kakashi withdrew his leaking cock from his sensei's mouth and said:

 

"Here's what we'll do, boys," Kakashi instructed, "Sasuke, why don't you lay on

your back and Naruto, I want you to impale yourself on Sasuke.”

 

"What about you, Sensei?" Sasuke asked.

.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to enjoy myself."

 

The young boys followed Kakashi's directions.  As soon as Sasuke was on his back, Naruto aimed his hole at the long dick, letting his slowly enter his ass that was well-worn from Sasuke’s fingering.  He started riding Sasuke with strong, hard strokes.  He felt so hot, both his and Sasuke's bodies covered in sweat.  He reached down to kiss his friend, letting their tongues enter into a battle.  This felt right to him.  Sasuke felt right to him.  And damn good in him, too.

 

The boys were so busy with each other that they had almost forgotten about Kakashi, who was quietly watching from the foot of the bed. Kakashi decided that he had to be part of this action and he wanted to make this a night Naruto would never forget.  He just hoped his little student

could handle what he was about to do.

 

He had deliberately put Sasuke and Naruto into this position because it would easily allow him to give his student a second dick into his hole.  Well, as easily as humanely possible.

 

"Can I join you boys?" he asked.

 

"Sure, Sensei," Naruto answered. "Come here and I'll suck you off.  You can blow on our faces."

 

"Actually, I was thinking of something else."

 

Kakashi stood on the bed, right above where Naruto was riding Sasuke's long dick.  Spitting on his own dick, he stroked it a few times.  Naruto was oblivious, joyfully riding Sasuke's cock with complete abandon.  Sasuke noticed Kakashi but assumed he was going to come put his cock into his mouth – and Sasuke was looking forward to tasting his sensei's dick.

 

Instead, Naruto felt a new pressure at his hole.

 

"Sensei?! What the fuck?"

 

"Just stay still, baby.  Sasuke and I are gonna stretch that hole of yours.”

 

Kakashi started pushing harder at his student’s hole, intent on his dick joining Sasuke's in Naruto's tight hole. It was far from easy but with several minutes of pushing and stopping, pushing and stopping, he was nearly in.

 

Naruto was screaming like a little bitch, though.

 

"Sasuke, keep him quiet or he's gonna wake Sakura."

 

"Come here dobe," Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's head and pulling him into a kiss. Naruto was obviously preoccupied, his hole feeling like it was on fire. He half kissed and half screamed into Sasuke's mouth.  He had to break the kiss.  Naruto couldn't decide if it was pain or pleasure but he had never felt so full and stretched.  He realized after a few minutes, however, that he desperately wanted both Sasuke and Kakashi's loads inside of him.  His sensei was right - he was such a cum slut.

 

"How does it feel?" Naruto asked Sasuke through labored breath. "How does my hole feel with Kakashi sensei's cock fucking it next to yours?"

 

"It’s so fucking tight.  His cock is rubbing right up against mine and your hole is like the tightest fucking hole you can imagine.  I'm not going to be able to last too long."

 

"Fuck me, sensei." Naruto begged

 

"You dirty boy," Kakashi responded, pulling Naruto's hair back so he had his full attention.  "You want Sasuke and I to paint your insides with our loads, don't you?  You want us to fill your hole with our cum, don't you slut? Don't you?!"  Kakashi pulled Naruto's head back, demanding a response.

 

"Yes!  I want my sexy sensei and my sexy teammate to fuck my hole. I want you to stretch it with your fat cocks and feed it! Feed my hole with your cum!  Please. I fucking need it." Naruto begged, pleading to be filled.

 

Kakashi sped up his fucking, feeling a friction between his and Sasuke's cocks that was bringing them both closer to finishing.  Sasuke was holding Naruto, their sweaty chests breathing heavily against each other.  They were locked into a deep kiss, interrupted only by a heavy moan or yelp, depending on whether Naruto was feeling pain or pleasure at that particular moment.  The friction inside of him felt amazing, like his ass was being torn in half from the inside out.  His breathing became even more irregular as he realized that he was about to shoot.  He didn't even get the words out to warn Sasuke.  As his eyes rolled back in his head and his toes curled, he shot several onto his and Sasuke's abs.  Sasuke only felt the hot load that was covering his stomach.

 

As Naruto shot, his asshole constricted even tighter onto the cocks occupying the space.  Almost simultaneously, Kakashi and Sasuke started shooting the sperm into Naruto's hole, filling it with the heavy loads. They lost count how many each as shot but it must have been enough to fill up the slim boy because it started leaking out of the hole, furiously trying to find a place to land.

 

Kakashi collapsed on top of his students.  No one said a word, they were all exhausted and spent. What Kakashi did know, however, was that he was happy that he had decided to investigate the noise. Maybe the road to heaven was also paved with good intentions?

 


End file.
